


Hoe Geen Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken te Ontvoeren

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: Cross-Ontvoeringen [1]
Category: Code Geass, Gundam Wing, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crazy Crossover Families, Crossover, F/M, Floating Timeline, Fourth Wall Breaking, Gen, Parody, Post-Canon, Vomiting
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als je zo'n drie keer per dag ontvoerd wordt, kan het gaan vervelen. Het is altijd hetzelfde liedje, weet je wel? Maar sommige incidenten zijn toch gedenkwaardig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voor het Ontbijt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Not to Kidnap a Vice Foreign Minister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44299) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Het was een dag als ieder ander. Lekker weer waar ze niet van zou kunnen genieten omdat ze opgesloten zat in haar kantoor, of haar limousine, of de vergaderkamer van een ander, waar ze kindermeisje moest spelen voor wereldleiders die drie keer zou oud waren als zij maar om de een of andere reden nog steeds hulp nodig hadden om hun ego’s in bedwang te houden en de neiging te weerstaan hun verdedigingstroepen te gebruiken om elkaar aan te vallen; een ongetwijfeld vermoeiende en veel te formele functie om naar uit te kijken die avond; hordes en hordes lijfwachten om haar ten alle tijden af te schermen van de mensenmassa’s die ze diende, want stel je toch eens voor, er zou ergens wel eens een gevaarlijke dissident tussen kunnen zitten, en wat een ramp zou het toch zijn als één van hen genade toonde en haar uit haar lijden verloste.

De enige gedachte die stand wist te houden in Relena’s hoofd toen ze na vijf uur slaap over de eettafel gebogen hing, met haar hoofd als een blok steen in haar handen, was: _Mijn koninkrijk voor een kop koffie._

Maar nee, ze moest zich zo nodig van de troon laten stoten doen ze Koningin van de Hele Verdomde Wereld was, haar positie als erfgename van de troon van Sank opgeven, en Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken blijven in plaats van meteen door te stoten tot President van de ESUN. En die verdraaide Heero Yuy bleef zijn Hoofd van de Beveiliging status in haar privé-leven steken (en niet eens alleen haar _privé_ privé-leven) en haar dieet naar zijn hand zetten door goeie ouwe Pagan de stuipen op het lijf te jagen met griezelverhalen over stress en hoge bloeddruk.

Op de een of andere manier wist ze de kracht bijeen te schrapen om een oude mantra op te diepen uit een donkere uithoek van haar geest, waar de uitwerking van haar veel te korte slaapje niet had kunnen komen. ‘Een normaal meisje zou hier waarschijnlijk door zijn geflipt. Maar welk normaal meisje neemt nou een hoge positie in de wereldregering in terwijl ze zichzelf net zo goed feestend een weg door vier universiteitsjaren kon banen, met jongens kon flirten en - en - al die andere normale dingen die jongeren doen en waarvan jij je niet eens een voorstelling kan maken? Als je dan toch je jeugd weggooit voor de wereldvrede, begin dan niet te klagen dat -’

Maar voordat ze haar zin kon afmaken werd ze onderbroken door een hels kabaal, dat, zo merkte ze toen ze haar hoofd optilde, veroorzaakt werd door het losmaken van de buitenmuur van de eetzaal van de rest van het gebouw.

Een moment lang kon Relena “genieten” van een interessant nieuw uitzicht op haar eigen achtertuin, voordat er een heteluchtballon voor de pas gevormde opening omlaag zakte. Er sprongen drie figuren uit; een vrouw met lang, zwiepend fuchsia haar, een siamees-achtige kat, en een man met een roos in de hand. Het trio nam theatrale poses aan toen ze op het geruïneerde tapijt landden en er begon uit het niets dramatische muziek te spelen.

‘Bereid je maar voor!’ zei de vrouw luid.

‘Want hier zijn we weer hoor!’ voegde de man toe, en veegde wat lila haar uit zijn gezicht.

De vrouw ging door met: ‘Om de wereld voor verder verval te behoeden.’

Weer gevolgd door de man: ‘Om de mensen van ons volk te kunnen beïnvloeden.’

‘Om de kwaadaardigheid van liefde aan te tonen!’

‘Om dichter bij de sterren te kunnen komen.’

‘Jessie!’

‘James!’

‘Team Rocket is sneller dan het licht!’ verklaarde “Jessie”, die de dramatiek nog eens een beetje opschroefde en een nieuwe pose aannam, waardoor de rode “R” op de voorkant van haar korte zwart met witte uniform goed zichtbaar was. “James” voegde op dezelfde manier toe: ‘Dus vecht als een man of geef je over en zwicht!’

Toen sprong de kat naar voren en eindigde met: ‘Me-owth! Ogen dicht!’

Relena staarde hen uitdrukkingsloos aan.

Met een snood lachje wendde Jessie haar aandacht van de camera’s naar Relena, waarbij ze demonstratief de luide _krak!_ negeerde die gepaard ging met het plotselinge verschijnen van een diepe scheur in de Vierde Wand.

‘Ik hoop dat je een ochtendmens bent, meisje, want wij komen je hier weghalen.’

Langzaam stond Relena op, nog steeds gevaarlijk uitdrukkingsloos. ‘Hoewel ik de quasi-verlichte ideeën die uit jullie belachelijk lange slogan spreken in gepaste waarde hou...’ zei ze beleefd - _‘Weten jullie niet dat het ontbijt de belangrijkste maaltijd van de dag is?!’_ \- en liet haar vuisten met zoveel kracht op de eettafel neerkomen dat de poten het begaven.

Als één man deinsde het trio achteruit.

‘Jessie, ik dacht dat je zei dat dit meisje een pacifist was?!’ zei James, die zich achter zijn vrouwelijke handlanger verschool, gealarmeerd.

‘D - dat is ze ook!’ De vrouw, die niet minder geïntimideerd leek door Relena’s uitbarsting, leek daar moed uit te putten; ze rechtte haar rug en hervond haar grijns. ‘Ze kan blaffen wat ze wil, maar haar idealen staan haar niet toe te bijten. Kat in het bakkie. Pak haar, James.’

Terwijl de man over de rooie ging (‘Waarom ik? Ga haar zelf pakken als ze zo onschadelijk is!’), vormde er een traag, sinister glimlachje op Relena’s gezicht. De pratende kat scheen het enige verstandige lid van het team te zijn; bij het zien van de onheilspellende verandering in hun doelwit ging zijn vacht recht overeind staan, en hij deinsde langzaam maar zeker terug.

‘Uh, jongens?’

‘En jij noemt jezelf een heer? Hoe kun je een dame vragen zoiets vulgairs te doen?’

‘Jij, een dame? Laat me niet lachen!’

‘Jullie hebben de politieke bijlage van de krant niet gelezen, hè?’ onderbrak Relena hen kalmpjes.

Misschien hadden deze drie een beter ontwikkeld gevoel voor dreigende ondergang dan het merendeel van haar ontvoerders in spé; ze vielen direct stil en wendden hun blikken naar Relena, zo langzaam alsof ze een bom was die op ontploffen stond.

Wat nog niet eens zo ver bezijden de waarheid was, als je jongedames met een gewelddadig ochtendhumeurt onder “bom” rekende.

Pikzwarte schaduwen verduisterden al Relena’s gelaatstrekken op haar mond na, en die was verwrongen tot een brede, duivelse grijns. ‘Ik bepleit niet langer _volledig_ pacifisme. Een... _zekere mate van machtsvertoon _is acceptabel als het om zelfverdediging gaat.’

Voordat het trio ook maar goed en wel wit weg kon trekken, had Relena het tafelblad in haar handen en haalde ermee naar hen uit. Het sloeg hen van hun benen, ze knalden tegen hun ballon, en de ballon schoot door de kracht van de inslag achteruit. Net toen het gezonde verstand verwachtte dat ze zouden moeten gaan afremmen, ontplofte het kat-vormige gevaarte, en er kon een flauw ‘Team Rocket houdt het weer voor geziiiiieeeeen!’ worden gehoord terwijl de silhouetten van het trio vervaagden totdat ze niet meer waren dan een schittering tegen de blauwe hemel.

‘Ha!’ riep Relena hen na, nu stuiterend van de adrenaline, en schudde triomfantelijk met haar vuist naar de lucht. ‘Dat mijn show natuurlijke haarkleuren heeft betekent niet dat we aan ook maar enig realisme gebonden zijn!’

De tuinmannen die waren toegestroomd om de schade aan de eetzaal te inspecteren werden plotseling bedolven onder de brokstukken van de Vierde Wand.

Heero koos dat moment om zijn lijfwachtengezicht te laten zien - waarbij hij de deur van de eetkamer finaal van zijn scharnieren beukte bij het binnenstormen. En hij wist op iedere hand een volgeladen dienblad te houden terwijl hij dat deed.

‘R - Relena, ben je in ord - ashit!’ zei hij terwijl hij zich in een nogal onnatuurlijke bocht wrong om een kan sinaasappelsap overeind te houden. ‘Ik ben gekomen zodra ik het geluid hoorde, maar deze dingen bleven maar om willen val - o verdomme -’

Relena greep de rand van het gevaarlijk hellende dienblad en keek hem stralend aan. ‘O Heero, _nu_ snap ik waarom mensen vechten! Ik heb me nog nooit zo goed gevoeld!’


	2. Na het Middageten

Koffie, had Relena tegen het middaguur besloten, was het antwoord op al je problemen. Wereldvrede, armoede, ziektes, invasies van buitenaardse wezens - niets dat een beetje cafeïne niet kon verhelpen.

Heero, die zuur kijkend in een stoel naast de deur zat, hield al de hele ochtend een wantrouwend oogje op haar, van de ontmoeting met de Minister van Handel tot haar dagelijkse uurtje paperassen verkassen. Hij zag er warempel uit alsof hij verwachtte dat ze ieder moment zijn keel kon openhalen met een geslepen voorstel. Waar hij zo bezorgd over was wist Relena niet. Ze had zich nog nooit zo goed gevoeld.

Het was inderdaad zo dat ze zich niets kon herinneren van voor het ontbijt die ochtend, maar ach, dat kon ze toch al niet vaak. Het was onwaarschijnlijk dat ze in zo’n goede bui zou zijn als er iets naars gebeurd was, toch?

Toen de klok twaalf uur sloeg vervlogen al zulke gedachten echter. Er stond al tijden geen grote klok meer in Relena’s kantoor, niet sinds de een of andere beoogde wereldveroveraar met de vorige had geknoeid zodat de slagen een hypnotische uitwerking kregen, waar Relena en Heero alleen van waren gered door een toevallig bezoekje van Duo, die Oost-Indisch doof zijn tot een kunstvorm had verheven.

En degene _daarvoor_ was ook al gesaboteerd; er zaten nog steeds inslagputten in Relena’s bureau van de moeren en bouten die het ding op een dag was beginnen te spuwen. (De saboteur was een best aardige man gebleken. Alleen wel met de onaangename neiging in agressief geraaskal en uitvindingswoede uit te barsten wanneer het woord “tijd” viel, omdat hij ervan overtuigd was dat er een buitenaardse invasie aan zat te komen en dat de Aarde alleen kans had te overleven als hij de leiding kreeg.)

Gelukkig was de inwendige klok van Heero net zo goed afgestemd als de meeste mechanische klokken - zo niet beter. Zijn stopwatch-gewoonten zorgden er, in een prachtig voorbeeld van klassieke conditionering, voor dat Relena’s maag begon te knorren zodra hij opsprong uit zijn stoel. Haar geconditioneerde reacties werden echter overhoop gegooid toen hij, in plaats van de kamer uit te lopen en terug te komen met de lunchpakketjes die Pagan die ochtend voor hen had klaargemaakt, om het bureau heen liep, haar uit haar bureaustoel tilde en haar over zijn schouder het gebouw uit en het bijbehorende park in droeg.

Eenmaal daar deponeerde hij haar op een bankje, zei ‘Verroer je niet tot ik terug ben.’, en beende weer weg. Relena ging toch maar even verzitten. Diagonaal was nou niet echt comfortabel.

Even later kwam Heero terug, met een griezelig aantal dienbladen in zijn handen - en op zijn armen, schouders en hoofd. Met één blik op de manier waarop het allemaal overeind gehouden werd besefte Relena dat er minstens twee natuurwetten gebroken werden. Heero had het echter nooit zo nauw genomen met wetten en regeltjes, en hij laadde op zijn dooie gemak af en stalde zijn lading uit in het midden van het stenen bankje.

‘Eh, Heero...’ begon Relena, die niet zeker wist of ze eerst moest vragen naar zijn goochelkunsten of de absurde aantallen dienstbladen voor hun niet groter dan normale lunch.

Maar Heero grijnsde alleen triomfantelijk, en het enige dat hij zei was: ‘Ik ben het dus mooi niet verleerd.’

Heero aan zijn kop zeuren was onbegonnen werk, dus na een tijdje gaf Relena het op om nadere uitleg te vragen. Het middageten verliep verder zo vredig als de zorgvuldig aangelegde siertuinen maar konden veroorzaken. Ze praatten wat, aten Pagans met zorg bereidde broodjes en salade, Heero flirtte wat op zijn eigenaardige, terroristische manier.

En toen werden ze, met een explosie die totaal overbodig was omdat de tuin voor publiek vrij toegankelijk was door een poort vlak naast het stuk muur dat werd opgeblazen, omsingeld.

Heero sprong op, gleed uit over de stapel dienstbladen die hij naast het bankje had opgestapeld, knalde met zijn kop tegen de stenen rand en lag stil.

Relena grimaste en had nog net tijd om ‘Is het weer zover?’ te verzuchtten voor ze een zak over haar hoofd kreeg en zelf als een zak aardappelen over een harde, puntige schouder gegooid werd.

‘Hee zeg, dat ik Heero dit laat doen betekent niet dat iedereen het mag proberen.’ zei ze, haar stem gesmoord door de juten zak. Normaal vond ze de dagelijkse ontvoeringspogingen niet zo erg, maar deze man kwam met zijn hand wel heel dicht bij verboden gebied.

De gedachte aan hoe onbeschoft de ontvoerders vandaag waren werd echter al snel verdreven door de gedachte _Au, au, ich, o hou daar alsjeblieft mee op, ik heb net gegeten,_ want de schouder waarover ze gedrapeerd was gaf haar bij iedere stap een dreun in haar volle maag. Na een paar hoogst ongemakkelijke, steeds ellendiger wordende minuten, werd ze op haar eigen, tegen die tijd behoorlijk wankele, benen gezet, ruw omgedraaid, en van haar kap ontdaan. Achter haar sloeg een deur dicht.

Ze bleek tegenover een slungelige jongeman met zwart haar en een extravagant donker pak met cape te staan. In één van zijn ogen gloeide een vogelachtig roze symbool op, en hij zei, met een stem alsof hij ouder probeerde te klinken dan hij werkelijk was: ‘Relena Darlian, ik, Lelouch vi Britannia, beveel je -’

‘Ik ga overgeven.’ zei Relena.

In het ene ogenblik dat over was voor ze dit ook daadwerkelijk deed, zette de jongeman grote ogen op en gilde: ‘Niet op mijn schoenen!’

En voor Relena wist wat er gebeurde stond ze over de onsmakelijke resten van haar middageten gebogen, veilig uit de buurt van “Lelouch vi Britannia”. Haar ontvoerders waren op de één of andere manier teruggekeerd en aan het bekvechten geraakt zonder dat zij het gemerkt had.

‘- nou helemaal, dat was onze enige kans!’

‘Zero moet om zijn imago denken! Wie volgt er nou een leider met onder gekotste schoenen?’

‘Wie springt er dan ook op die manier om met iemand die net gegeten heeft?!’

Iets terzijde van het ruziënde groepje stond een meisje met rozerood haar van ongeveer Relena’s leeftijd, die herhaaldelijk met haar handpalm tegen haar voorhoofd sloeg. Na een diepe, gefrustreerde zucht te hebben geslaakt, pakte ze Relena, die nog steeds wat daas was, bij de arm en leidde haar vriendelijk doch ferm weg.

‘Aan jou hebben we ook niets meer. Sorry hiervoor, juffrouw Darlian. Zero, onze leider, bedoelt het heus goed, maar hij kan een beetje melodramatisch uit de hoek komen.’

‘Gut, je meent het.’ zei Relena zwakjes, met een hand tegen haar maag gedrukt.

Het meisje grimaste. ‘Echt, sorry. Het zal niet weer gebeuren.’

‘Je moest eens weten hoe vaak ik dat hoor.’ mompelde Relena. Als haar bewaking nog vaker werd aangescherpt, zouden er atomen mee kunnen worden gesplitst. ‘Dit was zeker jullie eerste ontvoering?’

Het meisje knikte schaapachtig.

‘En het ging niet eens om losgeld?’

‘Nee. Het was echt iets heel specifieks.’

‘Ach, nou ja. Breng me maar gewoon terug naar waar jullie me vandaan hebben gesleurd. Heero krijgt een toeval als hij wakker wordt en ik er niet ben.’


	3. Tijdens het Diner

Relena had het liefst de hele dag geen hap meer gegeten, maar een politicus moest nou eenmaal doen wat een politicus moest doen. En soms was dat dingen naar binnen werken die haar moeder haar toen ze jong was geleerd had nu meteen uit haar mond te halen, jongedame. Ze moest. De wereldvrede hing er vanaf. Als ze het niet deed zou de hel losbarsten.

_Nog één schapenoog in slakkensaus en ze zou de volgende wereldoorlog veroorzaken. Zonder handen!_

Het krijsende schrapen van de stoelpoten deed een doodse stilte vallen. Relena stond op en toverde haar beleefdste glimlach te voorschijn. ‘Neem me niet kwalijk, ik moet even mijn neus poederen. Laat me u vooral niet van uw maal en gespreksstof houden. Excuseer.’

Ze draaide zich om en greep bij het verlaten van het vertrek Heero, die iets opvallender dan gewoonlijk met zijn opnameapparatuur-op-zakformaat buiten de deur stond, bij de mouw, en fluisterde dringend ‘Ik heb kleingeld nodig. Nu!’ in zijn oor.

Dat hij een beetje verdwaasd was en even de tijd nodig had om zijn verstand bij elkaar te rapen kon ze begrijpen, maar toen hij zijn mond open deed om iets te vragen - ‘Watte?’, naar zijn gezicht te beoordelen - werd het Relena toch te gortig. Tussen haar tanden door grauwend deed ze met beide handen een graai in de zakken van zijn jasje. Toen ze ze terug trok had ze in haar vingers een onvoorstelbare hoeveelheid troep geklemd: de snoertjes en batterijen van zijn apparatuur, paperclips en een stel pennen, een rolletje ijzerdraad en een vierkante bruine massa die alleen voor kneedbommen bestemd kon zijn, blanco stickers, doorzichtige stickers, stickers met “baas in eigen bom” erop, een restantje kip in een boterhamzakje, een jojo, duimgrote sterretjes- en cirkelponsen, verfrommelde velletjes vouwpapier, verscheiden plectrums in felle kleuren, visaas, een muizenval...

Eventjes kon Relena alleen maar naar haar handen kijken en zich afvragen waar ze het allemaal in vredesnaam vandaan had gehaald. Van de buitenkant zagen Heero’s zakken er gewoon plat uit. Toen deponeerde ze de hele bende zonder ceremonieel in Heero’s eigen handen en stak met nog minder ceremonieel die van haar in zijn broek. Broekzakken. Niet dat het veel verschil uitmaakte, afgezien van het feit dat zelfs Heero Yuy zijn portemonnee waarschijnlijk niet zo dicht tegen zijn huid droeg. Temidden van de regen van troep die uit Heero’s handen viel haalde Relena zijn portemonnee te voorschijn, en nog voordat het laatste elastiekje de grond raakte had ze het alweer slordig terug gepropt, een handvol kleingeld lichter.

Relena vloog de trap aan het eind van de gang af en Heero greep naar zijn hoofd, dat nog steeds pijnlijk en draaierig was van zijn val eerder die middag, en liet zich langs de muur op de grond glijden.

‘Dit is mijn dag niet.’ kreunde hij.

Een paar minuten later verfrommelde Relena met een metalig gekraak een leeg frisdrankblikje, boerde achter haar hand, en leunde met gesloten ogen tegen de zijkant van de frisdrankautomaat die in de lobby van het hotel stond.

_Wat kan mij waardigheid ook schelen,_ dacht ze. _De volgende keer dat ze me zoiets walgelijks voorschotelen eis ik prik in de koeler. En als ze daar problemen mee hebben verklaren ze maar lekker de oorlog aan elkaar. Kan mij het ook schelen._

‘Neem me niet kwalijk.’

Relena sprong verschrikt overeind. Voor haar stond opeens een jongen van ongeveer haar leeftijd, misschien iets ouder, met dik zwart haar en een okerkleurige tuniek. Hij droeg een hoofdband en windsels om zijn benen. Op zijn rug hing een grote reisrugzak met een rode paraplu erbovenop gebonden, en hij zag er stoffig en verwaaid uit. Heel even vroeg Relena zich af of ze zich nog wel in het juiste hotel bevond; reizigers zoals deze knul verbleven doorgaans niet in zo’n belachelijk dure tent.

‘Ik ben nu toch in Parijs?’ vroeg de jongen dringend. ‘De hoofdstad van Frankrijk?’

‘Ja, natuurlijk.’ zei Relena verbouwereerd. Toen herinnerde ze zich haar manieren en voegde er op vriendelijker toon aan toe: ‘Zoek je een specifiek adres? Ik ken de stad niet _zo_ goed, maar misschien kan ik helpen.’

‘Echt waar?’ Hij keek haar stralend aan. ‘Kun je me dan vertellen waar het Louvre is?’

‘Dat is niet ver hiervandaan.’

Relena liep met de jongen naar het bordes, wees de straat uit en legde straat voor straat uit hoe hij bij het Louvre kwam. Ze had nog nooit iemand ontmoet die zó blij was de weg gewezen te worden. Hij stond bijna letterlijk te trappelen terwijl hij de instructies herhaalde.

‘Dat klopt.’ bevestigde Relena.

De jongen greep haar hand en schudde hem wild, met een grijns van oor tot oor. ‘Ontzettend bedankt. Je hebt geen idee hoeveel het voor me betekent dat ik nu eindelijk weet hoe ik er moet komen.’

‘Nou, graag gedaan hoor.’ lachte Relena. De jongen knikte, stak een hand op ten afscheid, stevende het bodes af - en bleef stokstijf stil staan. Relena keek toe hoe hij van de ene kant van de straat naar de andere keek, alsof hij wilde gaan oversteken, en hoorde hem nog net tegen zichzelf mompelen. Het was te zacht om te verstaan, maar ze dacht de geluiden van ‘links’ en ‘rechts’ op te vangen, en iets dat verdacht veel klonk als een vraagteken.

Abrupt draaide hij zich weer naar haar om. ‘Zou je me erheen kunnen brengen?’

Relena gaapte hem aan.

‘Alsjeblieft!’ Hij keek haar smekend aan. ‘Het is echt heel belangrijk voor me.’

Plotseling sloeg Relena’s verbijstering om in achterdocht. ‘Dit is toch niet een poging tot ontvoering, hè?’ vroeg ze, en deed alvast een stap achteruit, gewoon voor het geval dat. Het was onderhand tijd voor nummer drie.

De jongen keek verbaasd. ‘Waarom zou ik je willen ontvoeren?’

‘Weet ik veel, ik heb onderhand wel zowat alle smoesjes gehoord die er bestaan. Sommigen willen met me trouwen, anderen willen dat ik eigenhandig hun politieke partij aan de macht breng of hun goede doel steun of hun huisdier signeer! Soms lijkt het wel alsof de halve wereld denkt dat je in een democratie met petitierecht en inspraak op alle fronten en weet ik wat nog meer alleen resultaat kunt verkrijgen door een willekeurige minister van een willekeurig ministerie te ontvoeren en te dreigen ze boven een tobbe kreeften te laten bungelen of foto’s van ze te maken in fetisjpakjes als je je zin niet krijgt.’ Ze moest even diep ademhalen. ‘Zo erg was het zelfs in de oorlog niet! En in de oorlog dachten de lui aan _mijn_ kant dat je effect kon bereiken door jezelf maar zo vaak mogelijk op te blazen. We hebben niet al die blikschade en al dat geschreeuw gehad om er nu weer vrolijk mee door te gaan!’ maakte ze af.

Na die tirade staarde de jongen haar nog steeds met grote ogen aan. ‘Ik... wil alleen zeker weten dat ik niet verdwaald raak tussen hier en het Louvre.’

Relena haalde haar schouders op. ‘Goed genoeg.’

‘Watte?!’ sputterde hij.

Relena daalde met een huppelpasje de treden af. ‘Hoe vervelend al die ontvoerders ook zijn, mijn bazen en collega’s zijn net zo erg. Precies hetzelfde, alleen met meer ego en minder explosies. Een wandelingetje is op dit moment zeer welkom. Maar -’ Ze draaide zich naar hem om en hief streng een vinger op. ‘Als dit een val is en je me door middel van list en bedrog alsnog gaat proberen te ontvoeren, weet dan wel dat ik blijf bij wat ik vorige maand op de persconferentie heb gezegd. Ik vind het onbeschoft als mensen zo voordringen, maar als je afziet van dwang beloof ik dat ik jouw zaak een plekje in m’n agenda zal geven en er, afhankelijk van hoe dringend het is, zo snel mogelijk naar zal kijken. Net zoals bij iedereen het geval is. Het systeem maakt het me moeilijk misdadigers te helpen, dus ik raad je aan om toch vooral gewoon via de legale paden je zorgen aan de regering voor te leggen.

Nou, laten we gaan.’

Haar cocktailjurk zwierde om haar benen, haar hakken klakten tegen de straatstenen, en Relena stak haar armen boven haar hoofd de zwoele avondlucht in en liet haar schouders knappen. De reizende jongen kwam naast haar lopen.

‘Dus, wat brengt jou naar het Louvre?’

‘Da Vinci. Er schijnt daar een werk van hem te zijn dat mij kan helpen.’ zei hij. ‘Ik ben trouwens Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki.’

‘Relena Darlian.’ ze Relena met een glimlach. ‘Waarmee helpen, als ik vragen mag?’

‘Mijn richtingsgevoel.’ Ryoga wreef ietwat ongemakkelijk de achterkant van zijn nek. ‘Ik raakt altijd verdwaald. _Altijd._ Soms zelfs binnenshuis. Mijn hele familie lijdt aan richtingsgestoordheid, maar toen ik laatst mijn ouderlijk huis terug vond lag er een briefje te wachten van mijn broer, dat hij hier een oplossing had gevonden. Hij had ook een adres achtergelaten, maar op die ene keer na ben ik al jaren niet thuis geweest, dus ik weet niet of dat nog bruikbaar is. Maar als ik eenmaal de weg kan vinden zal het een stuk makkelijker zijn om hem te vinden.’

De manier waarop Ryoga glimlachte, me die dikke, omlaag neigende wenkbrauwen opgetrokken, kwam Relena bekend voor.

_Het heeft toch wel wat, die brompotlachjes,_ dacht ze, met Heero voor haar geestesoog.

‘Dat is vast een hele opluchting.’ zei ze.

‘Zeker.’

Ze babbelden over het weer en van alles en nog wat terwijl ze wandelden. Net toen ze het Louvre in het zicht kregen ging Relena’s telefoon. Verschrikt draaide ze zich om en graaide in haar decolleté. Ze drukte het oorstukje dat ze uit haar bh trok in haar oor, klemde het zendertje om de hals van haar jurk, en stamelde haar verontschuldigingen al nog voordat Heero ‘WAAR BEN JE WAT IS ER GEBEURT IS ALLES GOED MET JE WIE MOET IK NEERSCHIETEN?!’ kon zeggen.

‘O Heero, het spijt me! Ik was vergeten dat jij er ook nog was.’

Even heerste er en verblufte stilte - zowel van Ryoga als Heero - en toen zij Heero toch maar: ‘WAAR BEN JE WAT IS ER GEBEURT IS ALLES GOED MET JE WIE MOET IK NEERSCHIETEN?!’

En dat beweerde dat het geen gewoontedier was.

‘Ik ben op weg naar het Louvre - we staan nu op het bordes. Ik ben gewoon een loopje aan het maken met iemand die mijn gezelschap kan waarderen, dus ik zou het op prijs stellen als je hem niet neerschoot. En het gaat _prima_, Heero. Leukste deel van de avond, tot nog toe.’

‘Ik kom er meteen aan.’ zei hij, en verbrak de verbinding.

‘Ik had niet anders verwacht.’ verzuchtte ze met een glimlach. Ze draaide zich om naar Ryoga, die haar verbouwereerd aanstaarde. ‘Mijn lijfwacht komt zo even langs. Maak je maar geen zorgen, hij is niet zo gevaarlijk als hij eruit ziet.’

‘Ik kan hem wel aan. Ik heb mijn leven lang vechtsporten bestudeerd.’ verzekerde Ryoga haar.

Relena duwde grijnzend de museumdeuren open. ‘Nog beter. Jullie kunnen het vast geweldig met elkaar vinden.’

Ze betaalden de avondportier en zochten het museum af naar de werken van Da Vinci totdat Heero aan kwam stormen, zoals gewoonlijk met de trefzekerheid van een bloedhond op een spoor, en met getrokken wapen. Toen hij Ryoga in het oog krijg kwam hij echter abrupt tot stilstand.

‘Ryoga?’ vroeg hij ongelovig.

‘Heero?’ echode Ryoga.

‘Jullie kennen elkaar al?’ concludeerde Relena, bij wie er meteen iets kwam dagen. Ze hadden precies dezelfde wenkbrauwen! Toen Relena nog eens goed keek stond ze versteld dat ze de gelijkenissen niet meteen had gezien. Heero en Ryoga gingen ondertussen door een proces dat Relena eerder had meegemaakt en dat ze Lang Verloren Broer/Zus Uitroepteken-Schuine-Streep-Vraagteken had genoemd: ze was er zelf doorheen gegaan met Milliardo, evenals Heero’s vriend Trowa met diens zus Catherine, en Quatre Raberba Winner had er met negenentwintig zussen nog steeds af en toe last van. Relena keek beleefd de andere kant op (waar een vormeloos abstract kunstwerk hing), totdat Heero haar voorstelde.

‘Relena, dit is mijn oudere broer, Ryoga. Ryoga, dit is Relena, mijn...’ Hij dwaalde onzeker af.

‘Werkgeefster. Maar alleen in het openbaar.’ vulde Relena knipogend aan. Er was nog niets ontploft, met kogels doorzeefd of met grote snelheid met een menselijk lichaam in aanraking gekomen, dus nam ze aan dat er geen kwaad bloed heerste dat tot genocide of griezelige messenwerpacts kon leiden.

‘Dus Heero was de broer waar je het over had?’ vroeg ze met een brede grijns. ‘Die het briefje heeft achtergelaten?’

Heero knikte. ‘Ik zou jullie zijn gaan zoeken, maar het is nogal moeilijk iemand op te sporen die zelf niet eens weet waar hij heen gaat.’

‘Was jij ook in het hotel waar ik Relena tegenkwam?’ vroeg Ryoga gretig. ‘Het duurde maar een paar minuten voor je hier was! Je moet me die Da Vinci laten zien.’

Heero knikte, grijnsde breder dan ooit naar zijn broer en meer-dan-werknemer, en leidde hen vol zelfvertrouwen door het museum. Toen hij na een paar gangen stiekem haar hand greep, bedacht Relena dat als ze dan toch drie keer per dag ontvoerd moest worden, het net zo goed zo kon zijn.


End file.
